jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Green eco
'''Green eco' is one of the six types of eco in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series, and one of the four colored eco components that make up light eco. It is a regenerative eco, supplying health to life. It also acts as a limited reversal to effects of dark eco, especially in plant life. The sage of green eco is Samos Hagai, and is used throughout the series as a means of restoring health, and occasionally as fuel. It is also considered the eco of nature, allowing Samos Hagai to communicate with plants and rocks. Green eco is one of the few colors of eco known to crystallize. Unlike most eco crystals, green eco prisms are able to refract dark eco into colored eco. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' Green eco was the most commonly found of the four eco pick-up types in The Precursor Legacy, seen in three different forms. It came in clusters, which are small clouds of gas that contain small spurts of green eco inside of it. When less concentrated, the cloud-like aura would be absent, and the smaller spheres would no longer be bound together and fall separately in groups of around three or four. Fifty smaller "droplets" of eco made up one "cluster" of eco. Lastly, when in its rarest but most concentrated form, green eco was dispensed from ancient pipe lines through vents, and would fully restore the health of any living thing passed through it, as its supply was unlimited and that specific eco was most concentrated. Jak employed this while in the Precursor Basin by driving through a vent with his A-Grav Zoomer and distributing the eco over a bed of infected plants in the mission "Cure dark eco infected plants". In another mission, Jak also had to unblock green eco harvesters for Samos at Sentinel Beach in the mission "Unblock the eco harvesters". During their battle at a dark eco silo neighboring their citadel, Gol Acheron and Maia shot green eco spheres into the liquid dark eco to create green eco lurkers. ''Jak II''–''Jak 3'' During Daxter, Jak II, and Jak 3, green eco was found in metal cubes which could be collected to restore the user's health. These were collected from crates. Green eco also came in the form of a harvested Life Seed which enabled younger Samos who was not yet a complete sage to speak to the earth. There was also a side mission during Jak II in which Jak had to collect sixty small green eco droplets that appeared exactly the same as they were in The Precursor Legacy for Samos and his experiments. Collecting fifty of these droplets restores one health point, as it did in The Precursor Legacy. In the Tomb of Mar, there were also torches which used green eco for guide lights. During Jak 3, green eco vents made a reappearance, but did not restore health, only reversed the damaging effects of dark eco, suggesting some type of green eco is meant for health, another type is meant for counteracting dark eco, and another type is for both; possibly on the grounds of the level of concentration. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' During Jak X: Combat Racing, green eco was used in the form of a capsule-shaped pickup, and could restore the vehicles health for over half the meter. ''The Lost Frontier'' During The Lost Frontier, green eco was used similarly in metal cubes to restore health. However, green eco was also first seen in the form of a prism, and described by Keira as a rare device able to convert dark eco into colored eco. Green eco was also used in eco powers to create large constructs. Green eco was used in a Gunstaff mod known as the Lobber as well, which was a type of grenade launcher. References Category:Eco